particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
His Majesty's Ground Forces
His Majesty’s Ground Forces are the land warefare branch of the His Majesty's Armed Forces of Kazulia the Kingdom of Kazulia. It was formed in June 3111, along with the other service branches of the Armed Forces of Kazulia, and is the smallest of the both. His Majesty’s Ground Forces or simply Royal Ground Forces like the whole Armed Forces of Kazulia are governed by the Monarch which is the ultimate deciding figure in commands during war, and the Ministry of Defense which allocates spending and projects. Recruitment The Army mainly recruits within the Kingdom of Kazulia; it normally has a recruitment target of around 12,000 soldiers per year. With low amounts of un-employment in the Kingdom ofKazulia since the major recruitment which began as they forces were created, has made it difficult to continually enlist soldiers into the military. Currently as law stands, everyone after finish of schooling (including collage and universities, etc) must serve a full term in the Army, or any of the other service branches. On this, the Army has gained many members, and is much more popular than the other branches in terms of after schooling recruitment due to its short training and serving time. The minimum recruitment age is 16 years, although soldiers may not serve on operations below 18 years. The normal term of engagement is 22 years, and, once enlisted, soldiers are not normally permitted to leave until they have served at least 4 years. Training establishments *Royal Military Academy (RMA) is the officer training establishment. All officers, regular and reserve, attend RMA at some point in their training. *Royal School of Artillery (RSA) trains the Royal Artillery. *Royal School of Military Engineering (RSME) trains the Corps of Royal Engineers as well as personnel from across the Armed Forces and other Government Departments in a variety of general engineering and specialist skills. Oath of Allegiance All soldiers must take an oath of allegiance upon joining the Army, a process known as attestation. Those who believe in God, and wish to swear by Him, use the following words: I (name), swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty his heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend His Majesty, his heirs and successors in person, crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of His Majesty, his heirs and successors and of the generals and officers set over me. Armed Fighting Vehicles The Royal Ground Forces, maintain a large amount of different Armed Fighting Vehicles. These, are armored like normal fighting tanks but have been modernized for also different purposes Reconnaissance and Surveillance, or transportation of soldiers. Nuclear Warheads It is exactly unknown how many warheads the Kingdom of Kazulia has, but it is reported that some 4,500 active nuclear war heads. It is reported that another 10,000 may lay in storage making Kazulia have one of the largest nuclear stockpiles on Terra. Some estimated double the amount listed above - while other sources say Kazulia only has a couple hundred nuclear missiles and warheads. However, the nuclear capability of Kazulia still remains a mystery and may cause danger to its neighbors if Kazulia does have many active warheads.